1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, display devices have been developed to have various functions in addition to a simple display function. For example, there are transparent displays and a touch sensor displays. For such multifunctional display devices, thin and flexible organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays can be used.
Pixels of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display have the same shape and size and are arranged with a stripe pattern of quadrangles. In such pixel arrangement, extra rooms or areas for a specific functional configuration, for example, a touch sensor etc. may be needed in addition to regions where the pixels for the light emitting are disposed. In this case, it is difficult to efficiently arrange the pixels along with the other functional configuration.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.